zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Period 46: Yomi-Sama's Facts -Prequel-
'Yomi-Sama's Facts -Prequel-'''is the 46st chapter of the Zekkyou Gakkyuu series and 3rd chapter in the volume 12 manga. Premise ''Asami is a popular young girl whose world is suddenly turned upside-down by a bad fortune she receives from the Hell's Divination board. '' Yomi's Introduction Yomi invites the reader to the classroom and welcomes them. She prepares to start when she is asked about the locations of the rest of the class, and she claims they are there, revealing several ghostly students filling the seats. Summary One day Asami is approached by her friends, who ask her if something happened between her and Hiroto-senpai, who she left for home with the previous day. She claims nothing happened and admits to being too nervous to do anything, and her friend, Miki begins to jealously tease her by pointing out that it's nice for her to be going out with someone like him, and on top of that all of the boys in class like her too. Their other friend, Shio insists it can't be helped if everyone likes how nice she is- not only that but she's very cute, words that greatly fluster Asami. She chastises her friends for calling her cute. Although she is teased like this, Asami is very happy as she admires everyone else. It's their first year as middle school students and everyone seems so excited and bright for their futures- namely falling in love and experiencing romance. Suddenly, the girls are startled when several pages from a manga flutter out of the opened classroom window. A girl about their age desperately tries reaching for them when the bell begins ringing. She and Asami lock surprised gazes for a moment before everyone heads to class. During class, Asami is shown to observe Nanaya -the girl from before- and she listens to complaints of how troublesome she is, considering the distraction her incident caused. They're not surprised she doesn't have friends either because of how gloomy she is. All she ever does is draw manga and keep to herself. No longer able to tolerate this Asami quickly changes the subject by bringing up that she asked if Shio and Miki could hang out the next time she got together with Hiroto. Much to their delight he agreed. As she happily observes the classroom again she notices Nanaya get up and she begins to think about her, wondering why she acts like this. She watches as she bumps into another girl on her way to exit the room just then, then thinks about the "roles" people get assigned in life. Some are assigned to be loved, and to give love, while others are hated. Before she can think any further, she is surprised when a group of girls show up with a chart called ''Hell's Divination. You put a coin on the chart and place your finger on the top of it, then one known as Yomi-sama will move the coin to a certain position after you ask it a question. The girls are all excited to try it out once one of them points out it has a very high accuracy rate, and they locate the necessary coin. One girl suggests they use it to determine Asami's future with Hiroto -once again flustering her- when he suddenly shows up to speak to her. She gets up and they leave for another room, where she informs him of what is going on. He seems surprised that 1st years like them could have gotten a hold of it like this, but he warns her that it's rumored to curse people to death if they fail to follow its rules. She thanks him for telling her, but Hiroto remarks that she doesn't need to be so formal with him since they are dating, causing her to admit that she isn't used to it yet. She remarks on how nicely matured he is, and how he is admired by her friends and several others- and he cuts her off to point out that he's her first boyfriend. He then smiles while telling her about the other third years who keep talking about a "cute girl" who enrolled there, and how glad he is to have confessed before someone else could. He then gently grabs Asami and kisses her, then he takes off leaving her in a daze over having her first kiss. She begins to panic wondering if she should tell the girls and hesitates since she knows they would get excited- but they are her friends and she feels that she ows them that much. With that she heads back into the classroom as one of the girls celebrates her good fortune, but she snaps out of it when the girls begin to make fun of Nanaya, suggesting they use the board to see who has the worst personality in their class. Asami prepares to stop them, but it begins to move and to everyone's shock the board spells out A-s-a-m-i. As she expresses alarm Miki happens to spot her and quickly everyone begins chatting about the results, bringing up the 120% success rate, although Shio and Miki try to assure her that sometimes Yomi-sama probably makes mistakes. However, as they won't even look at her Asami begins to fear the worst as they continue, with one girl saying that it's impossible to tell what someone else really thinks even if they act one way outwardly. She is nearly brought to tears when a few girls begin to accuse Asami of faking her kindness, acting humble about her cuteness when she's probably looking down on her friends. With the girls preparing for their next class, Asami approaches her friends in the hallway to head to it. She is shaken when they suddenly refuse, telling her to go with someone else and leave her standing there as other students begin to chat about her, recognizing her as the girl who acts cute in public but she back-stabs other girls by talking cruelly about them, and how she makes fun of other girls and has a bad personality. It's then Hiroto approaches her and brings her to another room; where her bad day worsens when he suddenly, bluntly tells her to forget about the confession he made. It's really hard to be with her because of what's going on, even third years are going on about it and he's been singled out over it, and he assumes she has too. Asami is shaken further by these words and begins to cry as she recalls their kiss from before, but all he can say is that he wouldn't have bothered if he knew she was like that. He takes off and just then a volleyball comes flying into the room, knocking Asami down. She cowers in fright as the girls responsible return to retrieve and cruelly make remarks as she silently wonders why everyone has suddenly turned on her like this. Just then, Nanaya shows up and grabs the volleyball, throwing it at the other girls to scare them off. It works and Nanaya observes Asami before she compares her to a Tragic Heroine type, but wallowing in self-pity isn't going to help anything. Surprised she is talking to her, Asami stares at her before noticing her classmates wrote Disgusting Otaku Girl on her book. She is very touched by her kindness and asks Nanaya why she has started to help her when like everyone else, she's only belittled her. She never said anything out of fear Hiroto would think poorly of her though, and she would hurry up and change the subject to avoid it. As she wonders if the board saw this hidden shallowness of herself, Nanaya claims it wasn't a big deal. She assumes Asami forgot about it, but she decided to pay her back for the day of the entrance ceremony. On that day she dropped her manga images she had been drawing and in her attempt to quickly pick them up, the girls began to make fun of her for being an otaku. But Asami picked them up and complimented how cute they were, wondering if Nanaya was dreaming of becoming a Mangaka in the future. She was shocked by her kindness, and she confirmed it while Asami helped her, with Asami complimenting her by saying it sounded cool. Still teary-eyed, Asami listens as Nanaya remarks that she doesn't believe in what the board has to say. It's up to her to decide if she will or not. But before she can go Asami stops to ask her if she could read her manga. Nanaya is surprised, but she agrees, with a smile that reaches Asami deeply. The next day Asami approaches class while wondering what everyone is going to think about her and Nanaya being together. She doesn't really care though, but before she can step inside she overhears her classmates; one of whom asks if they really chatted on her Divination. She is horrified when she peeks through the door, realizing it was her so-called friends. They admit to having moved the coin on their own since it wouldn't have naturally, and they remark on how annoying she is for always talking about Hiroto and how she gets ahead of herself. She stands in silence, horrified by the discovery as Nanaya approaches her. They observe the girls as they proceed to continue with their fortunes, deciding to see which girl would become famous in the future, when suddenly they express shock seeing the coin move on its own to spell out N-a-n-a-y-a. In a hurry the girls realize that if Nanaya could become a best-selling mangaka author in the future, they should get on her good side now and have her autograph their things. They begin to approach her and Nanaya pulls away from Asami, much to her alarm, and they exchange glances again, causing Asami to realize what happened. She collapses in grief in the hallway as she thinks about everyone lying to her; her friends claiming to love her, Hiroto claiming he was glad to have confessed. As she sits, broken and alone, Asami observes her box cutter that slides out of her pencil case and picks it up. She rises and approaches the classroom holding it as she thinks about the question that led to this. Who's the one with the worst personality? Characters *Asami *Hiroto *Miki and Shio *Nanaya Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Vol 12